Messages
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: [Primer FrUk] [One-Shot] [Human AU] Francis manda mensajes constantemente al chat de Alice... Aunque esta ya no los pueda ver nunca mas. [Fail Summary] [France x Fem!UK] [¡Día de San Valentín!]


-¿Alice...?-Francis estaba consternado, no podía creerlo que había pasado enfrente de sus ojos. Sangre... mucha sangre. Gente corriendo por todas partes y gritando, un sonido lejano de varios carros de policías, el sonido de las sirenas de ambulancia y a lo lejos, los gritos de la multitud que trataba de apresar al conductor del tráiler, que había tratado de escapar para no hacerse responsable por la muerte de la jovencita de ojos verdes.

Pero, a pesar de todo el ruido, Francis solo podía oír una cosa, una sola cosa.

El grito de Alice al ser arrollada por ese tráiler.

Un policía lo había apartado de Alice, su querida y enojona Alice...

Trató de aferrarse a ella, siempre había sido fuerte, casi nunca lloraba, pero en ese momento lágrimas de impotencia recorrían sus mejillas.

Si tan solo hubiera podido llegar a tiempo, y poder interponerse entre ella y el impertinente conductor...

Un par de policías lo jalaron de los brazos, y él se dejó llevar, sin idea alguna de que hacer, ni mucho menos que decir. Gilbert y Antonio lo sacaron de ahí, lo último que pudo ver antes de que las lágrimas fueran suficientes como para nublar su vista fue el cuerpo de la chica siendo cubierto por una sábana, que con el paso de los segundos, se teñía completamente de rojo.

Y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de toda esa molesta gente, Francis finalmente rompió a llorar. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho, nunca había llorado de esa manera. Él quería a Alice, no, no la quería simplemente, la amaba con todo su corazón.

Y aunque la inglesa a veces lo golpeara y lo tratara de pervertido, también amaba al francés. Habían hecho miles de planes, miles y miles de planes para un futuro que estaba ya bastante cercano. Después de todo, estaban a tan solo unos 3 meses de graduarse de la universidad.

Gilbert y Antonio lo dejaron solo en su casa, no quería estar con nadie, ni ver a nadie mucho menos. Francis tomó la foto que estaba enmarcada en su escritorio y la observó ya un poco más calmado en cuanto a sus lágrimas, pero no había calma alguna en su corazón.

El día de la foto había sido día de San Valentín. La universidad había hecho un pequeño evento, donde las parejas del campus pudieran casarse, hasta entregaban añillos, las chicas se ponían un velo y los hombres un saco negro con una flor.

El francés la había insistido mucho en ir, al final, la muchacha había aceptado. Después de "casarse" Francis la había cargado y se habían tomado una foto, aunque Alice tenía ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos, por dentro estaba muy feliz, tanto, que había dibujado una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro al momento de haber tomado la foto. Después de aquel momento, Alice le había dado unos buenos golpes, aunque después le había dado un beso y le había dicho que lo amaba, bajito, pero se lo había dicho.

Ese día el oji-azul había sido el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Pero ahora la luz que iluminaba sus días se había apagado, como una vela en medio de una terrible ventisca. El francés se acercó a la computadora y abrió un servicio de chat de un conocido web-comic, que alguna vez Alfred los había incitado a usarlo, observó que su última conversación había sido el día de ayer, soltó un suspiro e hizo algo que le ayudaría a alegrarse un poquito, aunque solo un poquito, para él era suficiente.

Abrió el chat que tenía con "lectoraAgresiva" y escribió lo siguiente.

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 23:57-

[23:57] CR: ¡Buenas noches, Petit! Nos veremos algún día de estos ¿Si?

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 12:04-

Francis suspiró, sabía de alguna manera que ella nunca abriría el servicio de mensajes de nuevo... Pero en lo más profundo de su ser, ansiaba que, al día siguiente, encontrara un mensaje de ella diciéndole que dejara de decirle sus estúpidos apodos franceses y comenzara a llamarla por su nombre.

Francis se limitó a sonreír un poco, luego se fue a su cuarto a tratar de dormir, sin conseguirlo.

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 6:57-

[6:57] CR: ¡Bonjour, mon amour~! ¿Te llevo el desayuno a la universidad? 3

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 8:04-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 10:45-

[10:45] CR: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Hoy te llevaré tu regalo donde estas, espero que te guste, mon amour.

[10:47] CR: El pequeño scone también te desea un feliz cumpleaños.

[10:50] CR: [cocineroRomantico ha enviado una imágen]

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 11:12-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 20:07-

[20:07] CR: Mañana es la graduación... estoy seguro que estarás muy contenta, aunque no me digas nada.

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 21:04-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 18:46-

[18:46] CR: _Joyeux Anniversare, mon amour_. Hoy cumplimos 5 años juntos... ¿Te das cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo?

[18:48] CR: Arthur dice que tenemos problemas, pero yo me niego a creerlo ¿¡Qué sabe el cejón de tu y yo?! ¡Estoy casi seguro que tú no estás de acuerdo!

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 19:53-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 3:24-

[3:24] CR: Solo quería decirte que te amo...

[3:27] CR: ¿Tenía mucho que no te lo decía, verdad?

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 5:32-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 7:56-

[7:56] CR: Te extraño.

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 9:43-

~oOo~

-cocineroRomantico[CR] comenzó a molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 14:02-

[14:02] CR: Creo que nos veremos pronto... estuve esperando este día con ansias.

[14:15] CR: Me pregunto si tu pensarás lo mismo, estoy seguro de que aunque tus lindas mejillas se pinten de rojo y me digas que no, en el fondo eso es un sí.

-cocineroRomantico[CR] dejó de molestar a lectoraAgresiva [LA] a las 14:18-

~oOo~

-God, ¡Francis abre esa puerta!-Alfred seguía golpeando con insistencia la puerta del apartamento del rubio, Matthew suspiró y dijo con su tono de voz bajo.

-T-Tal vez fue a dar una vuelta... Por favor, Alfred, no lo molestemos mas... ¿Por qué si no nos abrió las otras veces debería abrirnos ahorita?

-¡Porque ese zopenco no ha ido al trabajo, y aún sigue afectado por lo de Alice!

Exclamó Alfred mientras pateaba la puerta para, al final, descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta. Matthew palmeó su frente mientras murmuraba un pequeño "Maple" y entraba detrás de Alfred.

-¡Francis, flojo! ¡Tienes que ir al traba-! ¿Francis?

Alfred se acercó donde el francés estaba, dormido, pero, no respiraba...

Matthew soltó un pequeño grito de miedo y angustia, Alfred tomó su celular.

Tal vez Francis nunca volvería a abrir los ojos.

~oOo~

Causas naturales. Era casi imposible creerlo, pero Francis había cerrado los ojos por causas naturales. No tenía nada, ni residuos de medicamentos, drogas, alcohol, una herida...

Nada.

Mientras Matthew recogía las cosas que estaban en el antiguo escritorio del francés, lo distrajo un sonido proviniente de la computadora, que estaba encendida. Se acercó y vió una ventana que parpadeaba, la abrió y se encontró con lo siguiente:

-lectoraAgresiva[LA] comenzó a molestar a cocineroRomantico [CR] a las 12:39-

[12:39] LA: ¡Eres un completo idiota! ¡N-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

[12:40] LA: También te extrañé...

Y Matthew sonrió, después de todo, ellos dos se habían encontrado de nuevo, en algún lejano lugar, al que él esperaba llegar algún día.

~oOo~

Nota de la autora: ¡Bien! Este pequeño fic lo escribí basada en una pequeña tirita de... ¿Adivinen? u Es el primer FrUk que escribo y bueno no sé si me salió lindo o no.

Un saludo enorme y ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! (Atrasado)

Miharu Fuera~


End file.
